Troop
Troops are small units that are used in the army and marines armour, engineering, medical and artillery corps. Three or four troops make up a squadron. Troops are the equivalent of infantry platoons. Structure Troops contain one or three sections (each led by a corporal and a lance corporal) and a troop staff. The organization varies from crops to corps. Troops always contain a second lieutenant or a lieutenant as a commander and a sergeant as a troop sergeant. Troops may also contain other members who are either privates/marines, lance corporals or corporals, who act as signalers, gunners, drivers, etc. Role Troops' roles can vary from corps to corps, with medical troops typically handling parts of hospitals and armoured troops handling light support for infantry units. Engineering units usually take care of building and maintaining bases, with troops being assigned to groups of one or two battalions. Combat Support There are four types of combat support troops, with each being assigned to the headquarters squadron or battery of a battalion. There in an exception for medical units, which lack a medical troop; this means that they only have three combat support troops. All members of a support troop are armed with M1911 pistols. The four types of troops are the headquarters troop (personnel, supply, intelligence), the medical troop (not in the medical corps), the support troop (transportation, signalling, messing) and the maintenance troop (unit-level vehicle maintenance). Armour In armoured troops, there is only one section. Along with this setion is the commanding officer, the troop sergeant and two gunners/loaders/drivers. There are three tanks in a troop (two per section plus one headquarters tank). The headquarters tank is commanded by the troop CO, while the troop sergeant and the two other troop staffers act as the gunner, driver and loader of the tank. All men in the troop are armed with pistols and rifles. Artillery In artillery troops, there are three sections, a commanding officer, a troop sergeant and a signaler. Troops perform specific roles within their battery. Typically there are three: the operational troop, the fire direction control (FDC) troop and the forward observer (FO) troop. The operational troop contains three sections of two howitzers each. The FDC troop contains three sections of two FV105 Sultan command vehicles. The FO troop acts basically as light infantry and will usually have two vehicles per section for transport. FO troops are in charge of scouting out and locating targets, while FDC troops create firing solutions for the operational troops to use when attacking (FDC troops also receive clearance for firing, as well as requests for firing). Engineering In engineering troops, there are three sections, a commanding officer and a troop sergeant. Engineering troops are responsible for the creation and maintenance of base structures and some equipment. Engineering troops are typically assigned to groups of one or two battalions for unit-level maintenance. Engineering units are typically assigned to divsions rather than battalions. Medical Medical troops contain three sections, a commanding officer and a troop sergeant. Medical troops form part of hospitals. Each squadron typically acts as a field hospital and is assigned to a brigade (with its mother unit being assigned to a division). Medical troops usually do not carry out casualty evacuation; this job is usually reserved for the medical troop or platoon of an artillery, armour or infantry combat support unit. Integration There are three sections per troop in artillery, engineering and medical units. There is only one section per armoured troop (three tanks). In artillery units, there are three troops per battery (six howitzers). In engineering and medical units, there are three troops per squadron. There are four troops per squadron in armoured units. Troops are numbered within their regiments (with the exception of combat support troops, which are named after their role). ZX Clan Units Category:Units